everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Goodwitch
Esmeralda Northanne Goodette Witching, most commonly called by her stage name, Emerald Goodwitch, is the daughter of Glinda the Good from the Oz series. In the destiny conflict, she is a Neutral, a lot more important things exist then this stupid cliche fight in high school. She rooms with Megan Diamonds. Appearance Emerald has pink hair she wears in low fluffy pigtails, with white undertones. When down, it reaches just above her waist, though it rarely is down. She has large green eyes, as green as well, emeralds. She has snow white skin and pale pink lips. She wears a loose fitting black strapless shirt, a white belt with a diamond buckle, a long pink skirt with purple diagonal stripes, and black and pink flecked ankle boots. Personality Kind of a weird mix between goth and cheerleader. Emerald's cheerleader side comes out when she gets really excited over little things, always knows what to say to encourage and she never ever lets a chance to use this knowledge pass her by. Her goth side comes out when people see what she writes in creative writing classes or the poetry club. There pretty emotionless and dark poems and it kind of startles everyone that she is capable of pulling that out of her mind. Another thing that makes her popular is her wit. Emerald always has a good comeback to people who roast her or people she loves, and everyone usually laughs after the comeback comes out and they forget that they were just insulting her or that they pretty much just got insulted. A very mysterious person, it's like she has one side that everyone can see and one side that no one is allowed to see. She's very guarded in most matters of her life, but in other matters, she just tosses her hair back, smiles brightly with glimmering eyes. She can keep her head in various situations, no matter how dangerous. Everyone has agreed that should they're ever be the equivalent of the apocalypse, they were going to find Emerald and glue themselves to her side to mooch off of her plan for survival. Emerald often says profound things when caught off guard. It's gotten to where people are trying to sneak up on her as much as possible, to ask her a simple question and see what she says when she's preoccupied, and then post them on the internet under the account name "EmeraldSaysWeirdThings." Friends Oscar Oz How are these two friends? Well, he slammed her, and she roasted him back, and he actually was so surprised that he burst out laughing. Oscar and Emerald do not really talk to each other so he can keep up appearances, and Emerald just tolerates it. But she almost feels inclined to take a DNA sample from him because their face shapes seem to be pretty similar. Romance TBA Family Mother: Nyamah Witching Nyamah is a pretty good mother, loving and understanding, and has never kept a secret from Emerald. From Emerald's outbursts over her weird name, to Emerald's misguided attempts to help her mother find a husband, there is nothing from her that surprises Nyamah. But any questions about Emerald's biological father sends Nyamah into shutdown mode. Sister: Emma East She calls her her sister because Nyamah raised both Emma and her cousin. TBC Sister: Wendy West TBC Interests '''Cheerleading: '''When Emerald was in seventh grade she tried out for a cheerleading team and was accepted. But since all of her teammates, including the coach, couldn't decide which name to call her, and her name was too long to put in the yearbook, Emerald agreed to modify it to simply being Emerald Goodwitch. And now a lot of people forget that's not her real name. '''Poetry: '''As mentioned before, what she writes is dark and mysterious and slightly disturbing, but she loves to write. Her poems are her pride and joy, and there have been questions about whether or not she should be the one writing the cheers. Abilities '''Magic: '''Emerald has a wand shrunken down and tucked into her belt, that she pulls out when she needs to use it. She can use pretty powerful magic, though rarely does as she thinks it's unfair and cheating when she uses it to her advantage.Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz